danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Forced Shutdown
Forced Shutdown is a system used to purge the Neo World Program as a last resort if anything were to go wrong featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It will result in freeing all the students still 'alive' in the game, but, according to Makoto Naegi, it will be unable to overwrite their memories with that of the memories from the game (thus returning them back to how they had been before entering the program). Makoto created this system just in case if something went wrong, like Usami spreading despair instead of hope. It was programmed to be activated by at least half of the class (eight students) pressing both "Graduation" and "Retention" at the same time. Once activated, not even the teacher/AI in charge can stop it. It also acts as Alter Ego Junko Enoshima's execution. Execution When the "Forced Shutdown" is activated, cracks began forming in the space. It soon shattered, revealing Usami in her Magical Girl form. Alter Ego Junko attempted to crush Usami with her right hand, but Usami dodged and pierced an electric spear into her hand. Alter Ego Junko was electrocuted and she dropped her cellphone. Alter Ego Junko tried to smash Usami again with her left hand, but Usami dodged and pierced her other hand with another electric spear. After being electrocuted again, Alter Ego Junko couldn't move her hands since they were pinned down by the electric spears. Usami used a colorful, sticky whip which stuck to Alter Ego Junko's forehead. Usami pulled Alter Ego Junko down, which caused her to smash her face on the ground and lose consciousness. After that, Usami kicked Alter Ego Junko on the forehead, causing her to regain consciousness and free her hands. Usami began flying around Alter Ego Junko's body, leaving a rainbow trail. The rainbow trail soon tightened, acting like a rope and constricting Alter Ego Junko. Usami formed a rainbow circle with her wand and cast a spell, which caused the rainbow trail that was constricting Alter Ego Junko to glow. It exploded, "segmenting" Alter Ego Junko where the "rope" had constricted her, causing her to break into millions of cubes, thus 'killing' her. As Alter Ego Junko's body breaks apart into plain nothingness, Usami spins around into the air and exploded into millions of colorful hearts, a sign that she has finished her job in stopping Alter Ego Junko and her love for her students. Aftermath After the Forced Shutdown was concluded, Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami departed from Jabberwock Island by boat. The survivors of the Neo World Program opted to stay at Jabberwock Island. Despite the fact that the Forced Shutdown was repeatedly described, by both Makoto and Junko, as causing the Neo World Program to be unable to overwrite the memories of the participants, Hajime Hinata was no longer in his Izuru Kamukura form, and apparently retained knowledge of his time inside the Neo World Program - mentioning that the "incident is finally over". It is not explicitly made known if the same applies to the other students. Trivia *This execution is the only one in the series to exclusively use 3D models. *The execution track for this is same track used for the false opening for Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Navigation ru:Принудительное Отключение es:Forced Shutdown Category:Events Category:Danganronpa 2 Executions